1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to gutter covers. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to gutter covers that include a barrier to prevent debris from falling into a water channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gutters are often installed on houses and other buildings to collect and carry water away from roofs and other sloped surfaces. Unfortunately, gutters often become clogged with leaves, twigs, and other debris, thus limiting their ability to collect and divert water. Clogged gutters can also overflow, causing water damage to fascia and soffits of the buildings to which they are attached. Gutter covers, such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,557,891; 5,660,001; and 6,098,344 have been developed to alleviate these problems. Some gutter covers described in these patents have water channels for directing rainwater to their gutters, but even these water channels can become clogged with leaves, twigs, and other debris.